Septemberblues
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Nach der verunglückten Hochzeit treffen Lisa und Richard fern ab von Kerima unverhofft aufeinander. Während dieser Begegnung beginnen beide, den jeweils anderen mit ganz anderen Augen zu sehen.


Septemberblues

Es war der Tag dieser unsäglichen Hochzeit. Als Aschenputtel den dummen August heiraten wollte. Ich hatte mir alles genau überlegt, bis ins kleinste Detail geplant. Es konnte einfach nichts schiefgehen. Ich hätte sie alle auf einmal erwischt – die ganze Bande. Ein lauter Puff und sie wären alle weggewesen.

Es kam anders – ganz anders. Dieser Pseudo-Held hat mich aufgehalten. Einen Millimillimeter bevor ich allen den Gar ausgemacht hätte. Sogar geschossen habe ich auf das Weichei, das mein Bruder ist. Nichts genutzt hat es. Wohl bloß ein Streifschuss… Ich sehe sie noch alle aus der Kirche kommen, diese heuchlerische Brut, dieses bigotte Pack. Bemitleidet haben sie David. Entsetzt waren sie über den bösen, bösen Richard, der immer noch frei herumlief. Ja, ich lief noch frei herum. Und ich tat es danach wieder. Abgeholt haben sie mich – mit einem Streifenwagen. Eine völlig übertriebene Reaktion – ähnlich wie Reagan in Grenada… Als ob mich so ein paar Uniformträger samt Autochen aufhalten würden! Doch nicht mich, Richard von Brahmberg! Da müssen schon ganz andere Geschütze aufgefahren werden!

Ich konnte mich befreien. Nicht in einer Aktion, die die Panzerknacker vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen, aber dennoch recht manierlich. Pf, diese Dorfpolizisten. Angehalten haben sie – mitten in der Pampa. Pinkeln musste der eine. Hat die Tür aufgelassen. Aufgelassen! Einfach so… als hätten sie es mit einem x-beliebigen Bombenleger zu tun gehabt! Die haben einfach nicht mit einem Verbrecher meines Karats gerechnet. Ich bin Richard von Brahmberg und was ich tue, tue ich normalerweise richtig. Während der also eine Stange Wasser in die Büsche gestellt hat und sein Kollege unaufmerksam war, habe ich erst den Schlüssel für die Handschellen an mich gebracht und dann die Waffe. Anfangs wollte ich nur aussteigen, aber dann fand ich die Idee, die beiden Bullen aneinander zu ketten und mitten in der Prärie stehen zu lassen, viel witziger. Ich bin dann mit dem Bullen-Auto gefahren. Eine lahme Kiste im Vergleich zu meinem Wagen. Aus purem Spaß habe ich sogar die Sirene angestellt – so habe ich das Kind in mir befriedigt. Irgendwann musste ich den Wagen aber stehen lassen. Ist ja schon auffällig so ein Polizeiwagen. Ich wollte ja schließlich nicht sofort wieder geschnappt werden.

Einen anderen Wagen habe ich mir also besorgt. Mit dieser riesigen Wumme habe ich dem Autovermieter vor der Nase herumgefuchtelt. Ja, ich hätte mir ganz normal einen Wagen mieten können, aber… was hatte ich schon groß zu verlieren? Wenn die mich erwischen, macht das auch keinen Unterschied mehr. Ich habe mir den besten Sportwagen geben lassen, der zu haben war und damit bin ich davon gebraust.

„Es tut mir leid", seufzte Lisa. „Ich kann nicht…" Mit Tränen in den Augen drückte sie Rokko den Verlobungsring in die Hand. „Dann… dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück", kämpfte Rokko mit seinen Gefühlen. Wie ein Pfau strahlte David, der am Boden lag. Lisas Blick wanderte zu ihm herüber. Kein Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht, auch keine Freudentränen standen in ihren Augen. „Ich kann nicht", seufzte sie erneut. „Was soll das bedeuten? Lisa? Lisa, sag etwas", flehte David sie an. „Ich kann einfach nicht", ließ Lisa ihren Tränen freien Lauf. „Ich kann nicht. Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie, während sie ihr Kleid zusammenraffte. „Schnattchen, was haste vor?", wollte Bernd wissen, der eigentlich fest damit rechnete, dass seine Tochter jetzt seinen Traumschwiegersohn heiraten würden. „Ich…", setzte Lisa zu einer Antwort an. Ihr Blick wanderte von einem Hochzeitsgast zum nächsten und blieb letztlich an Mariella hängen. Diese lächelte nur mild. „Du verstehst es, oder?" Mariella nickte. „Manchmal kann man einfach nicht anders", erklärte sie Lisa dann. „Danke", nickte diese, bevor sie sich umdrehte und so schnell sie konnte über die Wiese vor der Kirche davonlief.

„Schnattchen? Schnattchen?", polterte Bernd Plenske durch sein Haus. „Bärchen, sieh mal, die Koffer sind weg", deutete Helga auf einen Platz im Flur. „Die waren doch für de Hochzeitsreise", grübelte Bernd. „Das weiß ich", erwiderte Helga gereizt. „Aber wenn die weg sind, dann ist die Lisa auch weg." – „Aber wohin denn?" – „Keine Ahnung! Kanada vielleicht? Da wollte sie doch mit…" – „… dem Boxer hin, aber den hat se ja nu abjeschossen." – „Den Seidel junior aber auch", konterte Helga. „Is doch völlig Banane, wech is se. Wo könnt se also hin sinn?", wollte Bernd wissen. „Dieses Gespräch dreht sich im Kreis. Ich rufe mal den Rokko an, vielleicht weiß der ja was." – „Und ich dis Seidelhemd. Der weeß bestimmt, wo se is."

„Hallo. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" – „Ich brauche einen Flug." – „Ähm, gerne. Wohin denn? Das hier ist der Last-Minute-Schalter, ich könnte Ihnen eine schöne Reise nach Kuba anbieten. Das Angebot ist wirklich unschlagbar gün…" – „Ich brauche einfach einen Flug." – „Sie müssten mir aber schon sagen, wohin", bemühte der ältere Herr am Schalter sich darum, ruhig zu bleiben. „Der da…", deutete Lisa auf ein Flugzeug, das sie durch die Fensterscheibe sah. „Wohin geht der?" – „Ähm… Zagreb." – „Wunderbar. Den will ich." – „Aber das Boarding hat schon begonnen. Außerdem ist der…" Die Finger des Mannes klapperten wie wild über die Tastatur. „… ausgebucht." – „Was ist mit der ersten Klasse? Sind da keine Plätze mehr frei?" – „Doch, aber… das Boarding…" – „Ja ja, hat bereits begonnen. Ich beeile mich auch. Was ist? Verkaufen Sie mir jetzt das Ticket?"

„Der Rokko hat sein Handy abgeschaltet und bei ihm Zuhause ist niemand. Ich habe ihm einfach mal auf den Anrufbeantworter und auf die Mailbox gesprochen. Ich hoffe, er findet mich jetzt nicht aufdringlich, aber ich mache mir solche Sorgen um die Lisa", jammerte Helga, nachdem ihre Anrufe zu keinem Ergebnis geführt hatten. „Der is eben och bloß ne treulose Tomate", grummelte Bernd. „Hat dein Anruf bei David denn zu etwas geführt?", stichelte Helga. „Der wollte nich reden – nich mit mir und schon jar nich übers Schnattchen. Dabei habe ick dem doch alle Tipps jejeben, dass er se och rumkricht." – „Da kannste mal sehen. Dem ging es nur darum, nicht als Verlierer dazustehen und jetzt sind sie alle drei unglücklich." – „Und verschwunden – dis Schnattchen zumindest."

Ich fuhr mit diesem Sportwagen quer durch Berlin. Ich wusste, die waren mir auf den Fersen. Auf gar keinen Fall sollten die mich kriegen! Niemals! Nicht mich, Richard von Brahmberg! Ich war nur einmal gedemütigt worden… nein, zwei Mal. Einmal als diese unsägliche Frau mir meine Firma genommen hat und dann, als dieser Schatten von einem Mann meine Pläne für die Hochzeit des Jahres durchkreuzt hatte. Ich kann sie noch genau sehen, diese Ampel. Auf Rot stand sie, mitten in Berlin. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Viele Ampeln stehen in Berlin auf Rot. Tick-tick-tick, fast schon hypnotisch wirkte der Blinker auf mich. Ein eigentlich ziemlich unnützes Geräusch. Ich wusste doch genau, dass ich ihn auf „Rechts" gestellt hatte. Ich wollte ja schließlich rechts um die Ecke. Dann nur noch ein winzig kleines Stück und ich würde auf die Autobahn auffahren können – südwärts. Hauptsache weg von Berlin, von der ganzen Scheiße hier. Sonne, Meer, gutes Essen. Alle würden mich in Mexiko vermuten, aber doch nie in Südeuropa. Ich spielte mit dem Gaspedal, entlockte dem Motor erst ein wohliges Brummen, dann ein bedrohliches Aufheulen. Wie hatte mein Fahrlehrer immer gesagt? So verheizt du nur unnötig Benzin. Was juckt es mich? Ich kann mir das leisten und das Geräusch ist so… so… so ich. Ich kann schnurren wie ein Kätzchen und aufheulen wie ein Werwolf. Es ist nur die Stärke des Trittes, die den Unterschied macht.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung davon, wie unbeherrscht ich sein konnte – bis zu dem Moment, als ich Sabrina zu Boden gestoßen habe. Nein, davor schon, als ich sie mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte – eine Handlungsweise wie ich sie sonst nur von asozialem Pack erwarte. Nun, ich kann auf zwei Weisen unbeherrscht sein: Auf diese und auf jene, die ich am Tag dieser unsäglichen Hochzeit gezeigt hatte. An jenem Tag starrte ich die rote Ampel an, ließ den Motor aufheulen, als wollte ich sagen: „Zeig schon grün, du Miststück." Ein Martinshorn, direkt hinter mir – so kam es mir jedenfalls vor. Ich wollte sofort losfahren und zu meinem Glück wurde die Ampel gerade grün. Ich würde also nicht noch zusätzlich Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen. Ich ließ die Kupplung kommen und lenkte das Auto um die Kurve – schnell, schneller als ich es sonst tun würde, schneller als jeder normale Mensch das tun würde. Da war dieses Kind auf der Straße. Fröhlich lachte es, bis ich es mit meinem protzigen Auto erfasste. Es schlug hart auf die Motorhaube auf. Ich kann das angsterfüllte Paar grüner Augen vor mir sehen – was natürlich Unsinn ist, so schnell wie alles ging. Dafür kann ich mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wie der Schrei des Entsetzens der Mutter klang: Laut, schrill, panisch. Ich gab Gas. Ohne nachzudenken gab ich einfach Gas.

„Entschuldigung, wohin fährt dieser Bus?" – „Split", ranzte der Busfahrer Lisa an. „Split?" – „Ist schön da", erklärte er ihr. „Koffer?" – „Bitte?" Kopfschüttelnd griff der Mann nach Lisas Koffern und beförderte sie unsanft in das Gepäckfach des Busses. „Nach Ankunft, da rausholen", ließ er seine Passagierin wissen. „Und nun: Einsteigen, hopp!"

Ob es wohl eine gute Idee gewesen war, einfach so in das erstbeste Flugzeug zu steigen, das sie hatte finden können? Ausgerechnet Kroatien! Hier war sie doch noch nie gewesen und hier hatte sie auch noch nie hingewollt. Während des Fluges hatte sie nicht darüber nachdenken können… oder wollen. Einfach nur weg. Weg von Berlin, von dieser Hochzeit, von all diesen Menschen, weg von Rokko, weg von David. Einfach keine Entscheidung treffen müssen oder nicht schon wieder zu einer vorschnellen Entscheidung gedrängt zu werden – Lisa wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu getrieben hatte, so plötzlich davon zu laufen… davon zu fliegen… weit weg zu fliegen. Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Diese Landschaft!

Ich hatte dieses Kind überfahren! In Gott-weiß-was für einem Zustand zurückgelassen! Fahrerflucht begangen! Ich heizte die Autobahn entlang, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter mir her. Heaven doesn't want me – hell is afraid I'm taking over. Keine Ahnung, wo ich diesen Spruch gehört hatte, aber er traf… trifft durchaus auf mich zu. Ich schaltete das Radio ein – ein bisschen Musik würde mich bestimmt entspannen. Es gab doch da immer diesen Klassik-Sender. Ein wenig Mozart oder Bach oder Rachmaninow, das hätte mich in jenem Moment beruhigt. Stattdessen kamen Staumeldungen. Die hätten ansagen sollen, wo kein Stau ist, das wäre schneller gegangen. Und dann: Eine dringende Durchsage. Gesucht wird der Fahrer des Fahrzeuges B-PA 883. Welches Kennzeichen hatte diese verfluchte Mietkarre nur? Suchten die etwa mich? Der etwa 30-jährige Fahrer… am späten Nachmittag… Kind… tödlich verletzt… Fahrerflucht… Scheiße! So eine verfluchte Scheiße! Jetzt war dieses Balg auch noch tot!

„Wenn du einsam suchst, dann nimm Fähre nach Hvar", erklärte der Busfahrer, als er Lisa mit ihrem Gepäck half. „Kriege ich da denn eine Unterkunft? Ich habe gar nichts gebucht und…" – „Um diese Jahreszeit immer", versicherte der Mann ihr. „Gehst du rüber, stehen Leute an Trajekt… Fähre und sie geben dir Appartmani." – „Okay. Und wo geht diese Fähre?" – „Dort", deutete der Mann auf ein – in Lisas Augen – riesiges Schiff. „Sie ist voll", bemerkte Lisa und deutete dabei auf eine Autoschlange, die nicht mehr in den Bauch der Fähre passte. „Nee, nee, für Fußgänger immer Platz. Beeil du, dann kannst du mitfahren."

„Plenske", meldete Helga sich. „Mama, ich bin's, Lisa." – „Lisa, Gott sei Dank", seufzte Helga erleichtert. „Wo bist du, Mäuschen?" – „Auf einer Fähre", entgegnete Lisa wahrheitsgemäß. „Eine Fähre?", echote Helga. „Fähre?", mischte sich nun auch Bernd, der nur Teile des Gesprächs gehört hatte, ein. „Was denn für eine Fähre? Wo geht die hin? Gib mir mal das Telefon", verlangte er von seiner Frau, dabei hatte er ihr längst den Hörer entrissen. „Schnattchen, Schnattchen, hier ist der Papa. Wo bist du?" – „Auf einer Fähre." – „Wohin jeht denn disse Fähre?" – „Nach Hvar." – „Hvar?", wiederholte Bernd. „Wo ist das?" – „In Kroatien." – „Uff, dis is weit wech. Macht nüscht. Bleibste jenau da, wo de bist. Ick komm dich abholen." – „Ich kann nicht bleiben, wo ich bin. Die Fähre fährt doch. Wäre doch irgendwie doof, wenn ich hier mitten im Wasser auf dich warten würde", kicherte Lisa. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur Bescheid sagen, dass es mir gut geht und dass ihr euch keine Sorgen machen müsst." – „Nichts da, Sorgen. Du kommst sofort nach Hause", verlangte Bernd unnachgiebig. „Dis mit der Hochzeit is doch noch jar nich jeklärt und…" – „Papa, da gibt es erstmal nichts zu klären. Ich will jetzt nur noch meine Ruhe – vorerst. Ich melde mich wieder, okay?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, legte Lisa auf. Um einen Anruf ihrer Eltern zu umgehen, schaltete sie ihr Handy ganz ab. So, jetzt hatte sie Ruhe. Viel Ruhe – zum Nachdenken.

Es war spät nachts, als ich die Grenze nach Kroatien passierte. Es war kein Mensch zu sehen und der einzige Beamte schlief tief und fest – mein Glück! So leise ich konnte, navigierte ich das Mietauto mit der riesigen Beule auf der Motorhaube in das mir fremde Land.

Kroatien – da stand ich nun. Zurück ging gar nicht. Da blühte mir der Knast. Vorwärts? Ja, das ging. Ich hätte einfach weiterfahren können. Weiter nach Bosnien oder nach Griechenland. Einfach geradeaus bis es nicht mehr weiter ging, bis zum Meer. Stattdessen landete ich in dieser Stadt. Split. Was für ein Name! Ich meine: Rollsplit – ja, das war ein Wort. Aber Split? Nur Split? Ob das irgendetwas hieß? Übersetzt, meine ich. So was wie Neustadt oder Darmstadt oder Pissen oder na so was eben… Ich fuhr Kreise durch diese Stadt. So was von unübersichtlich. Plötzlich stand ich am Wasser, allerdings am Hafen. Zu blöd. Wobei… Eine Fähre nach Ancona. Ancona – das klang doch mal nach Zivilisation.

„Ein Mal nach Ancona. Eine Person, ein Auto", forderte ich selbstbewusst wie eh und je. „Die Fähre ist voll", erklärte die Frau am Schalter mir. „Wann geht die nächste?" – „In drei Stunden." – „Auf welcher von diesen Fähren ist noch Platz und welche davon fährt sofort?" – „Die da", deutete die Frau auf ein Schiff. „Wohin geht die?" – „Hvar." – „Was ist Hvar?", fragte ich ungehalten. „Eine Insel. Sie ist sehr schön. Sie ist auf Platz zwei der sonnenreichsten Inseln in Europa." – „Pf, mir egal. Dann ein Mal nach Hvar bitte."

Lisa war einer der letzten Fußgänger, der die Fähre verließ. Sie hatte sich einfach nicht getraut, sich an all den Autos vorbei zu drängeln, um gleich mit aufgehender Klappe hinausstürmen zu können. „Appartmani! Appartmani!", hörte sie verschiedene Menschen rufen. Das war also, wovon der Busfahrer ihr erzählt hatte. Bloß… mit wem von denen sollte sie sprechen? „Appartmani!", krähte es plötzlich direkt neben ihr. Die ältere Frau, die ihr sogleich ein paar Polariods von ihrem Feriendomizil unter die Nase hielt, war einfach entzückend. Eine kleine Hutzeloma – so würde Lisa sie wohl beschreiben. Sie war braun gebrannt, hatte viele, viele Falten, sie trug ein Kopftuch und eine Kittelschürze. „Ähm, das ist sehr schön", versuchte Lisa es zuerst auf Deutsch. „Ja ja, schön Appartmani. Billig Appartmani." – „Ich weiß aber noch nicht, wie lange ich bleiben will", gestand Lisa. „Nix schlimm, nix schlimm. Appartmani gut. Mit Bad und Küch. Frühstück auf Wunsch." – „Okay. Ich habe aber kein Auto." – „Nix Problem", erklärte die Frau Lisa. „Ee", brüllte sie dann einem Mann zu, der in Lisas Augen ein süßer, kleiner Hutzelopa war. Dann brüllte sie etwas auf Kroatisch, woraufhin der Mann sofort auf Lisa zu ging und ihr ihr Gepäck abnahm.

An Deck der Fähre habe ich mir erst einmal den Kopf durchpusten lassen – und den Schädel verbrennen. Boah, was knallte die Sonne an jenem Tag vom Himmel! Stirn verbrannt, Nase verbrannt, Unterarme verbrannt – wieso musste ich auch meine Hemdsärmel hochkrempeln? Zwei Stunden Fahrt, nur Wasser um mich herum. Schön war es hier schon, sehr schön. Und noch viel besser: Hier würde doch nie jemand nach mir suchen!

Ich tigerte an Bord hin und her – so als hätte ich einen Käfigkoller. Das Kind war also bei dem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Es war ein kleiner Junge, oder? Ich glaubte nicht, dass meine Wahrnehmung mich da trog. Es war ein Junge… gewesen. Tot. Ob das wohl schmerzhaft gewesen war? Ich meine, mit dem Kopf so auf die Motorhaube auszuschlagen und dann durch die Luft zu fliegen. Der Flug wohl eher weniger, aber der Aufprall auf den Boden. Der hatte doch ganz sicher wehgetan. Wahrscheinlich war er eh gleich tot gewesen. Ja, das wird er wohl gewesen sein. Ich meine, wer überlebt denn so einen Aufprall – in dem Alter? Da sind die Knochen doch noch weich. Da stirbt man doch ganz bestimmt schneller. Wie alt war dieses Kind wohl gewesen? Mir fällt es ja immer schwer, solche Sachen einzuschätzen. Vermutlich war er so um die sieben, vielleicht acht. Ja, das würde ich mal schätzen. Plus-Minus ein bisschen, weil ich bei solchen Schätzungen ja eher schlecht bin. Wieso sollte ich mir darum auch eine Platte machen? Der Tod ließ sich nicht rückgängig machen und die Eltern… Die Eltern… die Eltern können ja schließlich ein neues Kind machen. Nein, das ist zu einfach. Dieses Kind war da ja ganz unschuldig reingeraten. Und wenn ich diesen ganzen Mutter-Vater-Kind-Schmus bei Sabrina und auch bei Max betrachtet und ich richtig verstanden habe, dann lässt sich ein Kind nicht einfach durch ein anderes ersetzen.

Die Fähre fuhr endlich in den Hafen ein – endlich war es Zeit, mich wieder ins Auto zu setzen. Glücklicherweise fiel mein Auto hier nicht so auf – jedes zweite war ja noch schlimmer verbeult. Doch was nun? Den Sportflitzer auf festen Untergrund gelenkt und dann? Ich hatte ja kein Hotel gebucht und ob es in dieser gottverdammten Einöde eines gab, wagte ich zu bezweifeln. „Appartmani!", brüllte es von der Seite und eine Greisin stürzte sich auf meine Motorhaube. Einen Moment lang hatte ich das Gefühl, mein Herz würde stehenbleiben. Ich ließ die Scheibe herunter, was die alte Frau zum Anlass nahm, mir Fotos von einer Wohnung in die Hand zu drücken. „Appartmani! Schön, billig, auf Wunsch mit Frühstück." Jetzt verstand ich – sie wollte mir eine Ferienwohnung vermieten. „Ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange ich bleiben werde", erklärte ich ihr. „Vielleicht nur ein paar Tage, vielleicht auch mehrere Wochen." Bei meinen letzten Worten konnte ich ihre Augen aufblitzen sehen. „Kein Problem", erklärte sie mir, während sie um den Wagen herumging, die Beifahrertür öffnete und sich einfach hineinsetzte. „Geradeaus", befahl sie mir. „Und dort links", deutete sie auf eine nahe gelegene Kreuzung.

Es vergingen einige Tage, die ich eingeigelt in meinem Appartmani verbrachte. Ich ging nicht raus, kümmerte mich herzlich wenig um mein Äußeres und tat auch sonst nichts von dem, was ich im Normalfall getan hätte. Außer dem Blick aus dem Fenster hatte ich von dieser Insel noch nichts gesehen und bis dato hatte ich auch nicht das Bedürfnis verspürt. Am siebten Tag – quasi an dem, an dem Gott ruhte, riss ich mich endlich aus meiner Lethargie. Es war Zeit für eine Dusche, für eine Rasur und auch für frische Kleidung – zu dumm nur, dass ich keine frische Kleidung dabei hatte… Würde ich eben welche kaufen gehen. Hier würde ich zwar sicher nicht die großen Marken, die ich sonst bevorzugte, erhalten, aber so würde zumindest nicht dieser Kerima-Abklatsch meine Augen belästigen. Es war auch definitiv Zeit für etwas zu essen. Ich hatte mit Margarita ausgemacht, dass ich frühstücken würde – bisher war ich zu keinen Frühstück erschienen, aber als ich vor die Tür meines Appartmani trat, stand dort ein reichlich gedeckter Tisch in der Sonne. Sogar eine deutsche Zeitung lag da – zwar nur das Unterschichten-Blättchen mit den vier Buchstaben, aber besser als gar nichts. Ich nahm also Platz, schenkte mir trotz der drückenden Hitze Kaffee ein und inspizierte die verschiedenen Brötchen-Sorten. Alles Weißmehl-Brötchen… naja, eigentlich nicht meine Welt, aber der Hunger treibt es rein. Ich genoss also mein Brötchen – dick mit Käse hatte ich es belegt –, als plötzlich eine helle Frauenstimme an mein Ohr drang, begleitet von dem monotonen Geplatsche von Flipflops. Was für eine unwürdige Erfindung für Menschenfüße! Davon bekam man den Gang einer Ente und sie machten Kartoffelstampfer-Beine. Diese Frau musste eine echte Schönheit sein, um diese Fauxpas wett zu machen. Sie summte irgendeine Melodie und sie war noch einige Meter von der Terrasse und somit von mir entfernt. Das war dann wohl die andere deutsche Urlauberin, von der mir die Herbergsoma erzählt hatte. Das musste sie sein, denn außer mir war nur noch ein anderer Urlauber da und das war ja dann wohl diese Frau. Schwer bepackt mit einigen Einkaufstüten kam sie mir entgegen. „Guten Morgen", grüßte ich. Keine Ahnung, warum ich das tat, ich kannte sie ja nicht und wollte sie auch nicht kennen lernen. Ich wollte einfach nur meine Ruhe.

Diese Stimme. Die kannte sie irgendwoher. Dieser von Grund auf böse Unterton… Lisa sah auf, doch statt zurück zu grüßen, verzerrte sich ihr Gesicht vor Schreck. „Oh… mein… Nein!", stotterte sie. „Frau Pl… ähm… ach ja, da gab es ja eine Änderung. Also, Frau Kowalski oder Frau Seidel…" – „Für Sie weder noch und überhaupt: Sprechen Sie mich nie, nie wieder an", giftete Lisa, bevor sie sich fast schon panisch in ihre Ferienwohnung flüchtete.

Lisa Plenske hier am Ende der Welt. Halt, sie war ja nicht mehr Lisa Plenske. Sie hatte ja irgendwen geheiratet, ich bin ja nicht mehr zur finalen Umsetzung meines Planes gekommen. Aber diese kleine Hutzeloma hatte doch gesagt, dass es nur einen weiteren Gast in ihrem Haus gab. EINEN. Zu einem Ehepaar gehörten doch zwei Menschen. ZWEI. Ein Ehemann und eine Ehefrau. Das wusste ja sogar ich. Damit musste es drei Gäste in dieser Anlage geben. Mich, die ehemalige Zahnspange und ein Ehemann – wen auch immer sie letztlich geheiratet hatte. Sie hatte müde ausgesehen, richtig erschöpft… nein… unglücklich. Das war sogar mir emotionalem Krüppel aufgefallen. Normalerweise interessierte ich mich ja nicht so für die persönlichen Belange meiner Mitmenschen – vor allem, wenn sie mich in keiner Weise tangieren. An jenem Morgen jedoch hatte ich das Bedürfnis, der Zahnspange hinterher zu gehen und zu fragen, was während der Hochzeit schief gegangen war. In meiner Phantasie malte ich mir eine Lisa aus, die etwas tat, was einem Gutmenschen wie ihr gar nicht ähnlich sah – im ersten Szenario sagte sie ‚Nein', im zweiten Szenario rannte sie einfach davon. So wie ich diese ganze Kerima-Brut kannte, war aber bestimmt sie stehen gelassen worden, dieses naive Puttchen…

Oh Gott, das war Richard von Brahmberg! Er saß da draußen und frühstückte seelenruhig! Dieser… dieser… schuftige Schuft, der ihre Hochzeit hatte in die Luft sprengen wollen. Ihn hatte es genauso hierher verschlagen wie sie. Das war doch… der blanke Hohn! Und niemand da, um sie vor ihm zu beschützen… kein Rokko… und auch kein David. „Dann musst du dich diesmal selbst beschützen", sprach Lisa sich gut zu. Genau… Richard war wie diese Kampfhunde – wenn sie spüren, dass du Angst hast, dann verbeißen sie sich noch viel fester in dich. Am besten einfach ignorieren. Entschlossen griff Lisa nach der ersten Tüte, in der sie ihre Einkäufe transportiert hatte. Jetzt würde sie erst einmal in Ruhe frühstücken – drinnen, um diesem unmöglichen Mann nicht noch einmal zu begegnen.

Nach dieser Begegnung zog ich durch… tja… ich dachte, es wäre Hvar, aber das war nur der Name der Insel… und einer der Städte dort, wie ich später erfahren sollte, aber ich befand mich in Stari Grad. Ein wenig außerhalb war die Fähre angekommen – das hatte ich gar nicht richtig mitgekriegt. Ich zog also durch dieses kleine Städtchen auf der Suche nach angemessener Kleidung für mich. Badeschuhe, Badetücher, diese komischen Tücher, die man sowohl als Strandkleider als auch als Röcke tragen konnte, geschmackswidriger Schmuck aus irgendwelchen Meerestierbehausungen, seltsam gemusterte Shorts und noch viel seltsamer gemusterte Hemden… Es gab hier alles Mögliche, aber nichts, was mir und meinem Stil entgegenkam. Es war Mittag und die Sonne knallte nur so auf mich herab. Es war nichts, aber auch gar nichts los in Stari Grad. Margarita, die Hutzeloma, erklärte mir später, ohne dass ich wirklich gefragt hätte, dass dies die einheimische Lebensweise war. Unter Mittag passierte nie etwas – wegen der Hitze –, das Leben ging erst nach Sonnenuntergang wieder los. Nun gut, würde ich eben warten. Ich kam an einer Eisdiele vorbei und dachte, dass mir ein Eis wirklich, wirklich guttun würde. Erst beim Bezahlen merkte ich, dass ich nur Euro bei mir hatte und davon auch nicht gerade viele. Ich ließ mir erklären, wo der nächste Bankomat war und wanderte los – mit dem Eis. Das dürfte wohl das erste Mal in meinem Leben gewesen sein, dass mir jemand aus Sympathie etwas überlassen hatte…

Schwupps-dich, kein Geld, keine Karte. Dieser Drecksautomat hatte meine EC-Karte behalten. Nicht wegen mangelnder Deckung, sondern weil mein Konto gesperrt war. Großartig, genau das hatte ich gebraucht. Sofort drängte sich mir der Gedanke an mein Nummernkonto in der Schweiz auf… Ich brauchte da bloß anrufen oder noch sicherer: Über das Internet eine Zahlung vereinbaren. Ob sich hier allerdings ein Internet-Café finden ließ… Ha, die dachten, sie könnten mich aushungern, indem sie mein Giro-Konto sperrten. Pah, das berührte mich doch erstmal ganz und gar nicht!

Es ließ sich ein Internet-Café finden – sogar eines, in dem meine Euros genommen wurden. Die verschwanden zwar mir-nichts-dir-nichts unter der Ladentheke, aber das war mir doch egal. Ich nahm also Platz an einem dieser Rechner und wollte loslegen, als… tja… ich eine ähnliche Begegnung hatte wie beim Frühstück: Unelegantes Geplatsche von Flipflops und oben drauf die ehemalige Zahnspange. Es hatte mich auf eine Insel verschlagen und es gab kein Entkommen vor Lisa Plenske… Kowalski… Seidel… wie auch immer. Ich rutschte tief in meinen Stuhl, um nicht von ihr gesehen zu werden.

Ihre misslungene Hochzeit schlug immer noch Wellen – und was für welche! Wilde Spekulationen über ihr Verbleiben, darüber, was nun mit Rokko war, Davids geplante und dann abgesagte Segeltour, sein Auftreten in der Firma. Er kümmerte sich also wieder um Kerima. Wenigstens etwas, seufzte Lisa innerlich. „Wenn du daran denkst, mich irgendwo zu melden, dann mache ich dir das Leben hier zur Hölle", raunte eine Stimme Lisa ins Ohr. Sie wusste genau, wem sie gehörte. Starr vor Schreck traute sie sich nicht einmal, sich umzudrehen. „Braves Mädchen", lachte Richard ihr höhnisch ins Ohr. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns morgen beim Frühstück."

Am nächsten Morgen allerdings kam ich nicht in den Genuss, mit Fräulein Plenske… Frau Seidel… Frau Kowalski… zu frühstücken. Es war vielmehr ein gellender Schrei, der mich aus meinem Schlaf riss. Ich fühlte mich unweigerlich an den Schrei der Mutter erinnert. Die Mutter dieses Kindes, das ich tot gefahren hatte…Wie es ihr wohl inzwischen ging? Besser nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich trat aus meinem Appartmani heraus, um zu sehen, was los war.

„Ach nein, die Zahnspange", unkte Richard. „Was lässt Sie denn um diese Zeit so panisch-hysterisch schreien? Zahnbürste vergessen? Daran gedacht, dass Kerima jetzt ohne seine Adlermami auskommen muss?" – „Weder noch!", stotterte Lisa. „An meiner Wand, direkt über dem Bett sitzt ein Vieh. Ein ekliges, hässliches, riesengroßes Vieh." – „Ein Vieh?", hakte Richard nach, wobei er die Augenbrauen hochzog. „Ein Vieh also. Könnten Sie es kurz beschreiben? Nicht, dass ich da jetzt reingehe und es den bösen, bösen Richard tot beißt. Das käme Ihnen zwar gelegen, aber ich fände das nicht so prickelnd." – „Es sieht aus wie… wie… ein dicke, fette Eidechse und es läuft über die Wände."

Es war ein Gecko, das der guten Frau Plenkse da Angst gemacht hatte. Zugegeben, ein imposantes Tier – ziemlich groß, ein wenig klein für sein Gewicht. Es saß ganz seelenruhig an der Wand und verspeiste Insekten. Okay, es klebte direkt über Lisas Kopfkissen an der Wand und ließ sich von mir sogar streicheln, was Lisa einen noch entsetzteren Schrei des Ekels entlockte. Darum hab ich es gleich noch mal gemacht. „Geckos haben jetzt nicht so den Kuschelfaktor, aber es gibt Schlimmeres – sie tun einem nichts, sie machen keinen Lärm. Hunde machen da schon mehr Arbeit." – „Aber Hunde sitzen nicht an der Wand und glotzen mich mit ihren glubschigen Augen an", konterte Lisa. „Man kann nicht alles haben", zuckte ich mit den Schultern. „Wenn dann nichts mehr ist: Ich gehe wieder schlafen. Das nächste Mal sollte schon ein Tyrannosaurus an der Wand hängen, ja?"

„Verstecken Sie sich hier, weil Sie dieses Kind tot gefahren haben?", hallte Lisa durch die scheinbar völlig stille Ferienanlage. „Wie bitte?", fuhr Richard herum. „Keine Sorge, ich habe Sie nirgendwo gemeldet, auch wenn ich es vielleicht hätte tun sollen. Ich habe ein bisschen recherchiert. Die Polizei weiß, dass Sie in diesen Unfall verwickelt sind." – „Weiß sie auch, wo ich bin?" – „Nein, aber ich weiß es." – „Und? Dann rufen Sie an und melden Sie das – so wie ein Streber wie Sie das wohl machen würde. Ehe die hier sind…" – „Herr von Brahmberg, das hier ist eine Insel. Wie wollen Sie von hier denn bitte entkommen?" – „Wie viele Polizisten gibt es hier?", trat Richard die Flucht nach vorne an. „Keine Ahnung. Nicht viele, schätze ich." – „Na sehen Sie." Richard drehte sich wieder um und wollte in seiner Ferienunterkunft verschwinden. „Nicht so schnell. Ihnen ist wohl nicht bewusst, dass ich Sie in der Hand habe", täuschte Lisa vor, besonders tough zu sein. „Sie mich in der Hand? Wie oft hatten Sie das bitte schon, seit wir uns kennen? Und wie oft haben Sie nichts aus dieser Möglichkeit gemacht? Wieso sollte ich mir diesmal Sorgen machen?" – „Weil… weil… weil… weil… Einfach jeder braucht irgendwann einmal einen Freund." – „Amen", lachte Richard sarkastisch auf. „Ich kenne Sie sicher nicht sehr gut und ich weiß, dass Sie zu allem fähig sind, aber… aber ich kann und will nicht glauben, dass Ihnen der Tod dieses Jungen… er hieß Julian übrigens… ich kann und will einfach nicht glauben, dass das völlig spurlos an Ihnen vorbei geht – so ein Unmensch können nicht einmal Sie sein."

Ein Unmensch. Ich war also ein Unmensch – wahrscheinlich nicht nur in Lisas Augen, sondern in den Augen aller Welt. Es stimmte ja auch – ich hatte dieses Kind… Julian… einfach überfahren und nicht nur das, ich hatte ihn liegen und dort sterben lassen. Okay, wahrscheinlich wäre er auch gestorben, wenn ich nicht weggefahren wäre. Das war dann wohl Fahrerflucht mit Todesfolge… Fahrlässige Tötung in Tateinheit mit Fahrerflucht… unser Rechtssystem hat ganz sicher eine schicke Umschreibung dafür. Mein Blick wanderte auf die Bucht hinaus. Hierhin hatte ich mich nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Lisa geflüchtet. Strand nannten sich diese handtellergroßen Steine – eine netter Euphemismus, wirklich. Der könnte glatt von mir sein. Wie gesagt, ich sah hinaus auf das Wasser, das in fast schon hypnotischen Wellen ans Ufer schlug. Es war schon wieder so unsäglich heiß… so unsäglich heiß, dass es mir egal war, dass ich die scheußlich gemusterten Badeshorts, die ich tags zuvor erworben hatte, nun als Hosen trug.

„Ein schöner Platz, nicht wahr?", drang Lisas Stimme in Richards Gedankenwelt ein. „Den habe ich auch gleich nach meiner Ankunft hier entdeckt. Tagsüber ist hier nie etwas los. Nachmittags und besonders abends steppt hier der Bär." – „Steppt hier der Bär", echote Richard sarkastisch. „Lisa Archaismus Plenske hat gesprochen." Auf diese Frau hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust. Er stand auf und wollte gehen, als Lisa ausgelassen zu lachen begann. „Was ist so komisch?", fuhr er herum.

Ich wunderte mich über mich selbst. Ich meine, sie hatte mich ausgelacht. Im Normalfall hätte ich mich komplett vergessen. „Ihre… Ihre… Ihre Hose…", japste sie kichernd. „… und diese… diese… diese Schuhe… dazu", prustete sie weiter. Ich sah an mir herab. In der Tat, diese Badeshort und dazu meine schwarzen Socken und meine schwarzen Schuhe, da konnte man ja nur drüber lachen. Das sah einfach zum Schießen aus. Statt also auszurasten fiel ich in Lisas Lachen ein.

„Ich habe einfach keine passenden Klamotten und schon gar nicht die passenden Schuhe dazu gefunden", erklärte Richard Lisa, als sich beide einigermaßen beruhigt hatten. „Wieso tragen Sie keine Flipflops? Die gibt es hier an jeder Ecke und bei der Hitze sind sie sowieso praktisch." – „Pf, aber sie sind und bleiben hässlich. Ich finde sie einfach nur würdelos." – „Naja, nicht viel würdeloser als Ihr momentaner Aufzug." – „Es gibt hier einfach keine stilvolle Kleidung." – „Das stimmt so nicht", widersprach Lisa. „Margarita sagt, Sie sollten entweder mal nach Hvar… also in die Stadt Hvar fahren oder nach Split. Sie war sich sicher, dass Sie in Split ganz bestimmt etwas finden, dass Ihrem Stil und Ihrem Geschmack entspricht." – „Ich habe weder auf das eine noch auf das andere Lust", gestand Richard, ohne Lisa anzusehen. Sein Blick hatte sich während des gesamten Gespräches nicht vom Wasser abgewendet. „Ich würde viel lieber hier sitzen bleiben und nichts tun." – „Außer zu grübeln", gab Lisa zu bedenken. „Nicht einmal das", entgegnete Richard. „Wenn es sich vermeiden lässt, meine ich." – „Lässt es sich denn?" – „Solange Sie hier sitzen und mich mit Ihrer Anwesenheit belästigen, schon", giftete Richard. „Das ist… reichlich unnett", konterte Lisa. „Ich könnte ja jetzt einfach gehen, aber ich habe diese Bucht vor Ihnen entdeckt. Ich lasse mich ganz bestimmt nicht von Ihnen vertreiben", fügte sie hinzu. „Gut, dann bleiben Sie eben. Erzählen Sie mir mal, warum ich Sie das letzte Mal in einem Hochzeitskleid gesehen habe, Sie jetzt aber ohne Ehemann sind."

Lisa Plenske… pf… immer für eine Überraschung gut. Sie hatte also weder diesen Rokko-kokko geheiratet noch diesen Seidel-Abschaum. Das hätte ich ihr ja nun nicht zugetraut. Ich meine, dass sie einfach so davon läuft – alleine. Ich hätte ja vielmehr erwartet, dass sie sich nach meiner Einlage in Davids Arme wirft. „Lieben Sie David denn nicht mehr?", wollte ich von ihr wissen. Schweigen. Sie antwortete mir mit Schweigen. „Ist das ein Ja oder ein Nein?" – „Das ist ein Ich-weiß-nicht", seufzte sie. „Ich habe David ja immer beneidet", gestand ich dann zu meiner eigenen Überraschung. „Ach", lachte Lisa sarkastisch auf. „Das hat man gar nicht gemerkt." Ihr Kommentar entlockte mir ein Lächeln. „Ich meine… ich habe ihn darum beneidet, dass er von Ihnen geliebt wird. Also nicht wegen Ihnen, sondern viel mehr wegen der Gefühle, die Sie ihm entgegen bringen. Sie haben immer zu ihm gestanden – egal, was war. Als er Geschäftsführer war, als er es nicht war, während der Entführung. Sie waren bereit, alles für ihn aufzugeben, wenn Sie ihn nur lebendig wiederkriegen." – „Es hat Ihnen Spaß gemacht, mich durch die ganze Stadt zu schicken und mir am Ende nur diesen Springteufel zu hinterlassen, oder?" – „Ein bisschen schon", gab ich ehrlich zu. „Nein, es hat mir wirklich Freude bereitet, Sie und die Seidels zu quälen, sie so in Angst zu sehen. Und gleichzeitig habe ich mir diesen Jammerlappen angesehen und mir gedacht, dass er es gar nicht verdient hat, so geliebt zu werden." – „Warum nicht?", wollte Lisa von mir wissen. „Keine Ahnung. Es ist einfach so. Ich war wohl einfach neidisch, dass ich nie so geliebt wurde." – „Aber Sabrina…", warf Lisa ein. „Sabrina…", wiederholte ich. „… hat in erster Linie mein Geld und meine Position in der Firma geliebt… und meinen Körper." Bei diesen Worten errötete Lisa sehr zu meiner Belustigung. „Das… das glaube… das glaube ich nicht", stotterte sie unsicher. „Oh doch. Wenn ich keinen Cent gehabt hätte und die Figur von Quasimodo, dann hätte sie mich nicht einmal mit dem Arsch angesehen. Sie und David hingegen – Sie hätten in trotzdem geliebt." – „Nun ja", räusperte Lisa sich. „Sein Aussehen hat die ganze Sache zumindest nicht erschwert", lächelte sie peinlich berührt. So sah sie richtig süß aus. Das war wohl der erste Moment, seit ich sie kannte, dass ich nachvollziehen konnte, warum dieser Kowalski-Depp und der Jammerlappen sich so um sie gerissen hatten. Sie war süß und sie war ehrlich – so ehrlich wie sonst keiner, den ich kannte.

„Wieso wollten Sie dann diesen Kowalski heiraten?", wollte Richard von Lisa wissen. „Ich meine: David liebt Sie, Sie lieben David, aber heiraten wollen Sie Kowalski. Sie erkennen den logischen Fehler darin?" – „Ja, ich erkenne ihn, den Fehler meine ich. Wieso ich letztlich Rokko heiraten wollte? Uff, schwer zu sagen. Er war irgendwie eine Konstante in meinem Leben, eine feste Größe, jemand, auf den immer Verlass ist. David, der ist flatterhaft – mal hier, mal da, aber Rokko ist immer zur Stelle, wenn er gebraucht wird." – „Das ist auf Dauer aber auch langweilig", warf Richard ein. „Ich hätte schon noch gelernt, ihn zu lieben. Ich war ja schon auf einem guten Weg… Wenn er doch nur nicht so schnell so viel gewollt hätte", seufzte Lisa verzweifelt. „Sie meinen die Hochzeit?" – „Nicht nur. Ich meine auch den Abend, an dem er…" Lisa senkte die Stimme. „… mit mir… na Sie wissen schon." – „Ähm, nein", grinste Richard. „Na mit mir schlafen wollte." – „Ach das meinen Sie", tat Richard überrascht. „Das hätte ich von dem Herrn Kowalski ja nicht erwartet", imitierte er Lisas verklemmte Art. „Machen Sie sich nur lustig", zischte Lisa erbost. „Es wäre trotzdem zu früh gewesen und… naja… und überhaupt… Sex, gleich am ersten Abend, wenn man zusammen gekommen ist." – „Sind Sie von dieser Kein-Sex-vor-der-Ehe-Fraktion?" – „Nein, eher von der Kein-Sex-wenn-es-nicht-die-große-Liebe-ist-Fraktion", konterte Lisa. „Na da konnte der Kowalski ja nicht zum…", Richard machte eine Pause, um dreckig zu grinsen. „Schuss kommen." – „Doch, sicher, irgendwann schon… ich meine, das ging mir alles viel zu schnell. Wir waren gerade erst zusammen gekommen und er wollte gleich… na das eben." – „Gott, Frau Plenske, wenn man Sie so sieht und Sie so reden hört, dann könnte man meinen, wir sprechen hier von Vlad, dem Pfähler und nicht vom Werbekometen Kowalski. Komet passt da ja eh viel besser, so von wegen abheben und so." Wieder grinste Richard Lisa an. Angesichts dieser vielen Anzüglichkeiten war sie schon in Begriff, „ihre" Bucht empört zu verlassen. Stattdessen seufzte sie nur schwer, zwang sich dann aber, weiter zu sprechen. „Sie haben Sex sicherlich nur, um Ihre Macht zu demonstrieren, aber ich will welchen aus Liebe."

Treffer versenkt, würde ich da mal sagen. Die gute Frau Plenske traf den Nagel auf den Kopf, ohne zu wissen, wovon sie da eigentlich sprach. „Ich mag zwar ein flüchtiger Todesfahrer sein, aber ich bin kein Vergewaltiger", kommentierte ich, nur um zu sehen, wie sie erneut errötete. „Dieser Schmus von wegen Sex nur mit der großen Liebe, den haben doch die Gebrüder Grimm erfunden – zusammen mit der Geschichte über das Lebkuchenhaus, der im Turm schlafenden Prinzessin und den sieben kleinen Männern." – „Wie haben Sie Ihre Jungfräulichkeit verloren?", wollte Lisa dann überraschend direkt von mir wissen. „An meine Klavierlehrerin – keine Sorge, sie war Musikstudentin und ich schon 17. Tja, wie soll ich sagen, ich war schon immer ein Einzelgänger und wenn sie nicht die Initiative ergriffen hätte, dann wäre ich heute in der gleichen Situation wie Sie." – „Was? Hätten Sie Angst vor Vlad, dem Pfähler?", kicherte Lisa. Ihre urplötzliche Gelöstheit ließ mich in das ausgelassene Lachen mit einfallen.

Wir saßen noch ewig so da und unterhielten uns über die unterschiedlichsten Dinge. Welch illustre Szene! Lisa Plenske und Richard von Brahmberg am Strand von nirgendwo. Ich hätte mir nie erträumt, dass ich mich mal mit ihr unterhalten würde – auf diese, ganz persönliche Art und Weise. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich mir jemals irgendwem so geöffnet habe. Und dann kam das Thema wieder auf Julian.

„Was würden Sie an meiner Stelle machen?", wollte Richard von Lisa wissen. „Mir wäre das wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst passiert", sagte sie leise. „Ich meine, ich habe zwar einen Führerschein, aber ich fahre so gut wie nie – das schmälert die Chancen, dass ich Kinder um fahre." – „Das baut mich jetzt wirklich auf", lachte Richard gefrustet auf. „Sie haben doch etwas darüber gelesen: Wie…" – „Er war nicht gleich tot. Aber die Rettungskräfte waren so schnell da, wie sie konnten und haben alles probiert. Er wäre auch gestorben, wenn Sie dagewesen wären." Lisa Hand legte sich sacht auf Richards Arm. „Er hatte grün – genauso wie ich. Ich weiß doch, dass man Fußgänger durchlassen muss, bevor man selbst fahren kann. Das weiß ich doch alles." Verzweiflung sprach aus Richards Worten. „Und das macht es ja so schlimm. Dass Sie die volle Schuld trifft", bemühte Lisa sich, Richard ehrlich, aber nicht zu niederschmetternd zu erklären. „Sie sollten sich stellen, Herr von Brahmberg. Das kann man sicher positiv auslegen."

Ich wusste, dass Lisa Recht hatte, aber ich war noch nicht bereit dazu. Zu sehr hing ich an meiner Freiheit. Die darauffolgenden Tage waren schön, einfach nur schön – in der ganzen Fülle des Wortes. Ich verbrachte viel Zeit mit Lisa. Als wäre es eine schweigende Übereinkunft gewesen, trafen wir uns immer erst in „unserer" Bucht. Dort hatten wir großartige Gespräche – mal tiefsinnig, mal albern, aber immer gut. Lisa brachte ich sogar dazu, mir ein Paar von diesen unsäglichen Flipflops zu kaufen. Meine waren aus Leder und damit nicht ganz so „touristisch", aber das Geräusch, das sie beim Laufen machten, war immer noch… furchtbar! Es gingen viele Tage so ins Land. Lisa informierte mich darüber, dass die Presse jetzt nicht mehr von ihrer Hochzeit sprach – nicht mehr, seit Rokko Kowalski mit einer bekannten Hamburger Szenekünstlerin gesehen worden war. Die Beiden waren jetzt das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins der Presse. Es wurde zwar heftigst dementiert, dass die Beiden etwas am Laufen hatte, aber Lisa und ich waren Profi genug, um zu wissen, dass Kowalski hier nur sein Privatleben schützen wollte. Von David hörte man nicht viel Neues – nur, dass er sich wie ein Wilder in die Arbeit gestürzt hatte. Tja, und von mir? Von mir und meinem Unfall? Von dem toten kleinen Jungen? Die Meldungen darüber rissen nicht ab. Nach mir wurde immer noch fieberhaft gefahndet – nicht nur deswegen, auch wegen der Entführung, wegen der Körperverletzung an Sabrina. Tja, das Päckchen, das man sich schultert, muss man auch tragen können.

„Herr von Brahmberg", strahlte Lisa an jenem Vormittag. „Tut mir leid", seufzte Richard. „Ich wäre heute einfach gerne nur für mich." – „Oh… okay", erwiderte Lisa tief enttäuscht. „Ich möchte gerne in Ruhe nachdenken, bitte." – „Gerne", lächelte Lisa immer noch wehmütig. „Wenn Sie reden wollen, ich… ich bin irgendwo am Hafen und sehe den Booten zu. Da finden Sie mich ganz sicher."

„Lisa! Lisa!", rief Margarita aufgeregt, während sie auf die Ferienwohnung der jungen Frau zu lief. „Was ist denn?", fragte diese, den Kopf aus der Tür steckend. „Richard! Richard!" – „Was ist mit ihm?", wollte Lisa alarmiert wissen. „Ich habe ihn den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen." – „Polizei, Polizei", wiederholte Margarita aufgeregt. „Sie nehmen mit. Er in Deutschland hat getan böse, böse Dinge." Lisas Augen wurden groß. „Wo?", fragte sie knapp, woraufhin Margarita ihr den Weg wies.

„Richard!", rief Lisa schon von weitem. „Halt! Warten Sie kurz, bitte!" – „Ich wollte nicht, dass du das siehst", seufzte Richard, dem gerade die Handschellen angelegt wurden. „Ich muss das tun. Ich möchte für alles gerade stehen, Lisa. So wie du das auch immer tust." – „Ich bin so stolz auf dich", lächelte Lisa den ihr einst verhassten Mann mit Tränen in den Augen an. Liebevoll legte sie ihre Hände auf Richards Wangen. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich", schluchzte sie. Richard schloss einen Moment die Augen, um dieses Gefühl zu genießen, als er Lisas Lippen auf seinen spürte. Einen Moment lang bäumte er sich auf, um seine Festnahme noch einen Augenblick hinauszuzögern. Zu gerne hätte er seine Arme um Lisa gelegt. „Ich reise dir ganz bald nach", erklärte sie ihm. „Ganz bald."

Ich wurde sofort nach Berlin transportiert – bewacht wie ein Schwerverbrecher. Gedanklich konnte ich mich aber nicht von diesem Kuss lösen. Ein Kuss von Lisa Plenske. Den hatte ich mir doch immer anders vorgestellt – feuchter, ekliger irgendwie, aber dieser hier war einfach nur… süß gewesen, unschuldig, wiederholenswert.

In der U-Haft bekam ich Einheitskleidung, die so scheußlich war, dass ich mir meine hässlichen Badeshorts und die Flipflops zurückwünschte. Meine Mutter kam mich besuchen und machte mir eine Szene. Ich wäre eine Schande für die Familie, ein Unglück für sie. Wie ich es nur hätte wagen können, die Hochzeit und damit auch sie sprengen zu wollen. Wie mir nur so ein Lapsus hatte unterlaufen können, wie diesen Jungen zu töten. Lapsus… sie nannte den Tod des Jungen einfach einen Lapsus. Ich hätte das wohl auch getan – vor Lisa Plenske. Sie hatte mir versprochen, dass sie mir bald nachreisen würde, doch sie kam mich nicht besuchen – anfangs zumindest nicht. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte das alles nur geträumt – die Zeit mit ihr, den Kuss… Irgendwann kam ein Anwalt, ein guter Anwalt, ein richtiger Top-Anwalt, der beste in ganz Berlin. Lisa Plenske hätte ihn beauftragt. Er brachte mir einen Brief von Lisa. Dieser Brief spiegelte ihre ganze Persönlichkeit wider – er war so warmherzig formuliert, er versuchte mich aufzubauen, mir Kraft zu geben und das tat er letztlich auch. Sie würde zum Prozess kommen, stand darin und so konnte ich den heutigen Tag gar nicht mehr abwarten.

„… zu einer Gesamtfreiheitsstrafe von neun Jahren", hallte der Richterspruch durch den Saal. Neun Jahre! David grinste breit – seine Aussage war melodramatisch gewesen und hatte letztlich diesen Erfolg mit verursacht. Zufrieden war er mit sich und der Welt. Richard hatte endlich bekommen, was er verdient hatte. Lisa hingegen saß zusammengekauert auf einem Stuhl in der letzten Reihe. Neun Jahre! Das war eine halbe Ewigkeit. Als Richard an ihr vorbeigeführt wurde, sprang sie auf. „Keine Sorge", lächelte sie ihm gequält zu. „Wir gehen in Berufung. Die müssten das Urteil einfach abmildern. Du bist doch jetzt ein ganz anderer Mensch." – „Diese Strafe…", erwiderte Richard. „… ist genau das, was ich verdiene." Er senkte seinen Blick, um Lisa nicht sehen zu lassen, wie sehr ihn der Gedanke quälte, sie für so lange Zeit nicht sehen zu dürfen. „In neun Jahren stehe ich am Tor und warte darauf, dass du erhobenen Hauptes herauskommst", gab sie sich kämpferisch. „Und bis dahin komme ich dich jeden Tag besuchen, Richard. Ich werde immer für dich da sein."


End file.
